jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Knives
Johnny Knives is a miniboss and a high-ranking member of The Petty Thugs, first fought in The Wilted Lands of Homeflower alongside DeeDee and Big Enormous. He's wild and crazy, and loves knives, enjoying using high-damage attacking moves, making him the damage dealer of the trio of him, Big Enormous, and DeeDee. In battle, Johnny Knives has one Griftable item - his Knives - at a rate of 70%. If stolen, Johnny will become Johnny No-Knives, and will become significantly weaker, as well as depressed. Appearance He is a young adult with a wild facial expression, a bald head, and a thick unibrow. Like the rest of the Petty Thugs, he wears their traditional uniform, consisting of a Leather Jacket, a white shirt, a blue pair of jeans, and a red pair of sneakers. Attacks/Actions * Johnny Knives will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * Johnny Knives will flail wildly, dealing physical damage to all party members. * Johnny Knives will cackle maniacally. When he does this, he is preparing for a powerful attack, and next turn, he will attack three times, dealing physical damage to three party members (300% total). Johnny No-Knives * Johnny No-Knives will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * Johnny No-Knives will toe the dirt, doing nothing. Rematch Johnny Knives may be fought again at Blue Staff River in Sweet Melody alongside his boss, Punch Tanaka, and one of his previous allies in battle. Who the player fights in this battle is determined by which direction they go in to chase the Thugs when they split up. Going north will take Johnny Knives out of the fight, going east will take DeeDee out of the fight, and going south will take Big Enormous out of the fight. If Johnny Knives is fought in this second battle, he will have boosted stats, as well as two additional moves. You will still be able to steal his Knives, however, and his skills as No-Knives remain the same. * Johnny Knives will attack with a poisoned dagger, dealing physical damage to one party member and inflicting Sick. * Johnny Knives will cackle maniacally for two turns instead of one. Afterward, he will slash down hard, dealing 200% physical damage to three party members (600% total). Johnny Katana After losing to you at Blue Staff, Johnny Knives will reappear as an NPC in the Kingland Arena and Sacred Lantern areas. He will leave the Petty Thugs and reappear with a fancy new katana at Tetsuya Kawaii. He will not refight the player until the final (optional) Special Exhibition at the Arena, unlocked after beating the game and completing the King Rank there. For information on this battle, as well as strategies for beating it, see the Johnny Katana page. Trivia * In the past, he had a strong love of cats, to the point where he owned ten of them and went by the name "Johnny Cats" * He is afraid of the dark, as revealed in the Blue Staff River. * His dual-wielding of knives might be a reference to the boss Frank Fly from Earthbound. Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Boss Category:Members of Petty Thugs